One Lonely Night
by Doug4422
Summary: After Kim and Ron get into an argument, Ron suffers through one lonely night, and finds a friend that shows Ron, it's not too late to change, loosely based on the REO Speedwagon song of the same name.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the storyline is mine, I make no profit from this.

**Song Rights: "One Lonely Night,"** words, and music by Kevin Cronin, and Gary Richrath, as performed by R.E.O. Speedwagon. Song appears on the album, **"Wheels are Turnin'**.**"**

**Rating: PG**

_A/N: I added a character to this story, based on myself, he is the singer at the bar that Ron goes into, so look out for it._

**One Lonely Night**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**After an argument with Kim, Ron undergoes one lonely night, can he make a reevaluation of his life, and change it, before all is lost?**_

Night falls on Middleton, as the last of the night owls fly on their way home, there is still one that walks the night. His name, Ron Stoppable, and tonight will be one of the toughest nights he has undergone in a long time, only two hours ago, he had an argument with his wife of two years, Kim Possible, one thing was said, then, another, until Ron walked out, convinced that he was right, and she was wrong, he didn't realize that tonight, he would meet a person that would change his mind, and cause him to look at the world through a different set of eyes.


	2. Story

'_How could she say that to me,_' Ron thought savagely, as he walked down the street, it was a cold, wet night, the rain had been falling steadily for hours now, and Ron was soaked to the bone, '_I don't understand it, she knows I'm not ready for fatherhood yet?_'

Kim had asked Ron, once again, to try for a baby, but there was a problem, Kim had a still birth only a few months ago, and Ron wasn't ready to go through that again, the last time had almost torn their fragile marriage apart, and placed a strain on the both of them, Ron, feeling that he was inadequate for fatherhood, and Kim, feeling that she wasn't mother material, neither, wanting to admit, that it was God's way of telling them, they just weren't ready yet. The argument that had followed this one, had been one for the books, it had created so much noise, it had awakened Ron's cousin, Marie, whom Kim was babysitting, and she was two floors up.

As Ron walked down the quiet street, his eyes fell upon a bar, tucked away in a corner of the street, the large neon sign outside read:

**Joe's Inn**

"Yeah," Ron said to no one, "I'm gonna go check this out."

As Ron walked in, He noticed a rather big man sitting at the bar, his long blond hair tied back into a ponytail, the light blue eyes held a depth that none at the bar had, and the goatee looked as though it was out of place on his face, by far, he was the only one that looked as though he didn't belong in a bar full of drunks,

"How's it going?" Ron asked, as he took a seat next to the man,

"Not too bad." The man said, his voice was somewhat deep, and had a kind of Midwestern twang to it, as though he were more at home on a farm in Iowa, rather than in a bar in Colorado,

"I take it. You're not from around here." Ron said, eyeing the man suspiciously,

"You're good." The man said, smiling rather slightly,

"Where's home?" Ron asked,

"Iowa." The man replied simply,

"What are you having to drink?" Ron asked, looking hard at the man, his light blue eyes making Ron uneasy, they seemed to be somewhat deadened, as though years of suffering had taken its toll on the young man sitting in the barstool beside him,

"Double shot of Cuervo." The man said, looking down at Ron, who, unlike him, hadn't grown much since his High School days,

"Potent stuff." Ron said,

"Yeah, I know." The man said,

"By the way, I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable." Ron said, offering his hand to the large man,

"Doug, Doug Brown, I'm passing through with my band, we're playing the Tri-City Convention Center tomorrow." Doug said, shaking hands with Ron, and smiling.

"You're part of The Zephyrs?" Ron asked,

"Yep, Lead vocals, and lead guitar." Doug said, smiling widely,

"Doing anything here tonight?" Ron asked,

"Yeah," Doug said, "I'm gonna be doing a small number, it'll be released on our new album, it's due out in a couple of months."

"Man, I gotta stick around, I wanna hear this." Ron said.

Doug nodded, and walked up to the stage, which was located at the far end of the tavern, he walked up to the Mic., in the front, and nodded around at various members of the bar, they got out of their seats, and took up positions at the various instruments scattered on the stage,

"Tonight, we plan to sing a number that hasn't been released yet, I hope you enjoy it." Doug said, securing a guitar around his neck, and turning to the rest of the group, when he turned around, they began to play:

_You and your baby had some words today,_

'_Till not another word was left to say,_

_I see that grin, boy,_

_Maybe you think you'll win, boy,_

_Until the sun goes down, and once again, boy,_

_One lonely night,_

_One lonely night,_

_That's all it takes to,_

_Completely break you,_

Ron was stunned, it was almost as if Doug had read his thoughts, and translated it into music, the overwhelming thoughts that erupted in Ron's mind was enough to make a normal man dizzy, he sat, mesmerized at the music, and the words that Doug sang, as the group played behind him:

_They say it's darkest right before the dawn,_

_But all those darkest hours can be so wrong,_

_You're feeling strong, boy,_

_Telling yourself she's wrong, boy,_

_But how much longer can this night go on, boy,_

_One lonely night,_

_One lonely night,_

_That's all it takes to,_

_Completely break you,_

_One lonely night,_

_One lonely night,_

_That's all it takes to,_

_Completely break you,_

_Ooh, she's such a good find,_

_Have you gone and lost your mind,_

_You should know she's one of a kind,_

As Doug turned around, and began to play, Ron began to think to himself,

'_I've got to get back home, maybe it's not too late to say I'm sorry._'

Ron waited for Doug to finish, before he left:

_Ooh, she's such a good find,_

_Have you gone and lost your mind,_

_You should know she's one of a kind,_

_Just!_

_One lonely night, one lonely night,_

_That's all it takes to,_

_Completely break you._

Doug walked back to his seat, to find a hypnotized Ron, staring at him,

"You alright, bud?" Doug asked, as he took his drink into his hand,

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ron said, rising from his chair,

"Let me guess," Doug said, turning to face the young man, "girl trouble?"

"Yeah, my wife and I had a big argument today." Ron said, his eyes not meeting the older man's,

"Why don't you go home, and see if you can work it out, don't do to your wife, what I did to mine." Doug said,

"What was that?" Ron asked,

"Well, the two of us got into a huge fight, mostly about having children," Doug said, then, noticing Ron's blank look, he elaborated, "You see, I can't have kids, I'm sterile, but my wife wanted children, I flat out refused to have one through artificial insemination, I tend to be a bit of a purist where that's concerned, but for us, that was the only way, well, one thing led to another, and we had a fight about it, I walked out that night, and I haven't been back since, that's why I wrote that song, I don't want others to make the same mistake I did."

"Well, you've convinced me." Ron said, he then got up from his chair, and bolted for the door.

Ron arrived home about ten minutes after he had left the bar, Kim was still awake, and from the sound of it, she was crying, Ron walked into the bedroom, and turned on the light,

"Kim, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all the stuff I said." Ron said, he sounded as though he were about to start crying with her,

"No, Ron, I should be the one apologizing, it's my fault," Kim said through hearty sniffles, "I shouldn't have pressured you into something like that."

"No, K.P., if anyone should take the heat, it should be me, I should've stuck around, and worked it out, not run off like I did." Ron said, not meeting Kim's eyes, which were now looking in his direction,

"Well, you have to admit, that was kind of stupid of you, running off, I was so worried about you, what would happen, where you went, by the way, where did you go?" Kim said, all in one breath,

"Joe's Inn, it's a bar down the street." Ron said,

"I know Joe's Inn, I thought it closed down a couple of months ago?" Kim said,

"I was there just ten minutes ago, the place was packed, there was even a famous singer in there." Ron said,

"Who?" Kim asked,

"Doug Brown, lead singer of the Zephyrs?" Ron said,

"News flash, Ron," Kim said, her voice serious, "Doug Brown died about a week ago, massive heart attack, he was 34, they had to cancel the concert at the Tri-City Convention Center over it."

"But, the new album?" Ron said,

"It's still coming out, the local radio stations have been playing some new song from it, I think it's called 'One Lonely Night,' or something like that." Kim said,

"How do you know that?" Ron asked,

"I heard it just before you walked into the house." Kim said,

"Woah," Ron said, his eyes as big as saucers, "Talk about stepping into The Twilight Zone."

"Yeah, no doubt." Kim said, nodding her head.

**END**


End file.
